<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Astraphobie by vanilla_sky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071922">Astraphobie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_sky/pseuds/vanilla_sky'>vanilla_sky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astraphobia, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_sky/pseuds/vanilla_sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ein lautes Grollen ließ Adam zusammenzucken, verwirrt richtete er den Blick nach oben. Der Regen hatte inzwischen noch einmal stark zugenommen und das Nächste was er sah, war ein gleißend heller Blitz am dunkelgrauen Himmel über ihm. Seine Atmung setzte für ein paar Sekunden aus, sein Herz stolperte unbeholfen in seiner Brust." </p><p>Oder: Adam hat panische Angst vor Gewittern und Leo ist zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Astraphobie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nachdem im Fandom gerade nicht so viel los ist und ich mir noch immer viel zu viele Gedanken über unsere zwei Lieblingskommissare mache, gibt’s eine neue Story von mir. Ich hatte Lust, ein bisschen mit dem Thema Phobie und Panikattacken zu arbeiten und die Jungs mussten drunter leiden - sorry not sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>altgriechisch: strape <em>Blitz</em></p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>&amp;<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>altgriechisch: phobos <em>Angst</em></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Die Angst vor Blitz und/oder Donner</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>Im Radio dudelte irgendein Popsong vor sich hin, den Adam zwar nicht kannte aber dennoch mitsummte. Eigentlich hasste er seichten Pop, war schnell genervt von der Belanglosigkeit der immer gleich klingenden Aneinanderreihung derselben vier Akkorde. Doch heute konnte ihm nicht einmal das Einsetzen des übertriebenen Basses im Mittelteil des Liedes die Laune verderben, da er auf dem Weg zu Leo war. </p><p>Seit er vor einigen Wochen wieder in Saarbrücken aufgeschlagen war, herrschte zwischen Leo und ihm diese merkwürdige Stimmung. An manchen Tagen war es, als ob er nie weg gewesen wäre. Sie verstanden sich beinahe blind, arbeiteten Hand in Hand und wussten auch ohne große Worte, was der andere meinte. Sie hatten Spaß, lachten gemeinsam und waren schlicht und ergreifend ein wirklich gutes Team. Dann wiederum gab es Tage, an denen sich eine bedrückende Stille zwischen sie legte. Sie sprachen nur das Nötigste miteinander und das nicht, weil sie ohnehin wussten, was gemeint war, sondern weil ihnen die Worte zu fehlen schienen. Es war wie auf einem Tretminenfeld, bei dem keiner der beiden einen falschen Schritt machen wollte, aus Angst, dass etwas in die Luft gehen könnte. Diese Schwere, die sich dann über sie beide legte, war furchtbar unangenehm und hatte keinen eindeutigen Auslöser. Zumindest für Adam nicht – und er hatte sich in der letzten Zeit wirklich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht. Dieser stille Wechsel von unheimlich vertraut zu unnahbar fremd war etwas, das ihn mehr beschäftigte, als es vermutlich gesund war. </p><p>Heute aber war einer der guten Tage gewesen und Leo hatte ihn zu sich eingeladen. <em>Caro ist nicht da</em>, hatte er ihm verschwörerisch zugeraunt, so, als ob es ein Geheimnis wäre, was er nur mit Adam hatte teilen wollen,<em> komm doch später noch vorbei</em>. Natürlich hatte Adam zugesagt. Die gute Laune war seitdem sein ständiger Begleiter – nicht einmal Esther und Pia konnten ihn mit ihren subtilen Sticheleien gegen Leo aus der Ruhe bringen. Irgendwann hatte Esther ihm genervt mitgeteilt, dass er doch bitte wieder so schlecht drauf sein solle wie sonst auch, es wäre ja nicht zum Aushalten. Adam hatte die Aussage nur schulterzuckend übergangen und war mit Leo in ihrem Büro verschwunden, um nochmal die Details ihres neuesten Falles durchzugehen. </p><p>Nun, einige Stunden später, war Adam schließlich mit einem Six Pack Bier im Kofferraum bewaffnet unterwegs zu Leo. Es war nicht ihr erstes privates Treffen seit er wieder in Saarbrücken war, aber das Erste seit einiger Zeit. In der letzten Woche hatte sich wieder diese taube Fremdheit zwischen ihnen breit gemacht und Adam war heilfroh, dass diese nun vorerst wieder hinter ihnen lag.</p><p>Heute würde ein guter Abend werden, da war er sich sicher. </p><p>Die ersten dicken Tropfen auf seiner Windschutzscheibe nahm Adam noch gar nicht wirklich wahr, den Scheibenwischer schaltete er eher aus Reflex ein. Nur noch zwei Minuten bis er vor dem Haus, in der die Wohnung von Leo und dessen Schwester lag, ankommen würde. Auch dem aufkommenden Wind schenkte Adam keine große Aufmerksamkeit, als er in die Zielstraße einbog. Nicht mehr lange und er würde Leo gegenüberstehen und - </p><p>Ein lautes Grollen ließ Adam zusammenzucken, verwirrt richtete er den Blick nach oben. Der  Regen hatte inzwischen noch einmal stark zugenommen und das Nächste was er sah, war ein gleißend heller Blitz am dunkelgrauen Himmel über ihm. Seine Atmung setzte für ein paar Sekunden aus, sein Herz stolperte unbeholfen in seiner Brust.</p><p>Verdammt. </p><p>Bemüht, ruhig durch die Nase zu atmen, versuchte Adam sich wieder auf die Straße vor ihm zu konzentrieren und sah zum Glück bereits das Gebäude, in dem Leo wohnte. Er brauchte drei Versuche, um einigermaßen gerade am Seitenrand einzuparken, da seine Hände inzwischen deutlich sichtbar zitterten. Bebend  ausatmend stellte er schließlich den Motor ab, als ein weiteres lautes Donnern ihn wieder zusammenzucken ließ. </p><p>Er musste hier raus. Sofort. Je länger er hier im Auto sitzen würde, umso schlimmer würde es werden, das wusste Adam. Sobald er in der Wohnung war, bei Leo, da würde es gehen. Leo würde die Jalousien herunterlassen, sie würden irgendeinen Actionfilm schauen, der die Geräusche draußen übertönen würde und es wäre okay. Alles, was Adam jetzt tun musste, war auszusteigen und zum Haus zu laufen. </p><p>Sein Mund fühlte sich staubtrocken an, als er zu dem Gebäude hinübersah. Es waren vielleicht 15 Meter, dann wäre alles gut. 15 Meter, das konnte er schaffen. Zittrig atmete er ein und schnallte sich ab. Der Regen prasselte erbarmungslos auf sein Autodach, während der Wind die Äste der Bäume, die die Straße säumten, harsch von links nach rechts wippen ließ. Der Himmel war inzwischen vollkommen zugezogen und bedrohlich dunkel, obwohl es noch nicht einmal 20 Uhr war. Wieder blitzte es, dieses Mal näher. Der Donner folgte nicht viel später und hallte so laut in Adams Ohren wider, dass er sie sich reflexartig zuhielt. Sein Herz schlug ihm inzwischen bis zum Hals, stolperte und polterte stakkatoartig in seiner Brust umher. Adam versuchte sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren, so, wie er es damals vor all den Jahren mit Leo eingeübt hatte. Noch bevor er dem Gedanken allerdings nachhängen konnte, schlug etwas dumpf auf das Dach seines Wagens auf. Ein Ast, sagte der letzte Rest logischen Denkens in ihm, ein beschissener Blitz hat hier eben einschlagen, sagte  hingegen der irrationale und wesentlich lautere Teil in ihm. </p><p>Adam krallt sich mit seinen inzwischen schweißnassen Händen in seinen Oberschenkeln fest, versuchte verzweifelt, sich selbst Halt zu geben. Seine Atmung ging viel zu schnell und viel zu flach, doch die schiere Panik, die sich in ihm breit machte, verdrängte jeden klaren Gedanken über mögliche Lösungen in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins. </p><p>Draußen grollte und blitzte es unaufhörlich weiter, alles um ihn herum war so ohrenbetäubend laut, während es in ihm beängstigend still wurde. Ihm war furchtbar schlecht und seine Sicht verschwamm immer mehr und er würde hier gleich an einem verschissenen Herzinfarkt krepieren und - </p><p>Ein lautes Klopfen ließ ihn abermals zusammenfahren. </p><p>Das war's, dachte Adam. Was für ein erbärmlicher Abgang.</p><p>Erstaunlicherweise passierte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, die in Wahrheit keine drei Sekunden andauerte, überhaupt nichts. </p><p>Wieder klopfte es, noch lauter dieses Mal, und ganz dumpf nahm Adam einen Laut rechts von ihm wahr. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf zur Beifahrerseite. Irgendetwas war anders, aber Adams Sicht war immer noch so verschwommen, dass er nichts außer undefinierbare Schemen erkennen konnte. Etwas bewegte sich hektisch vor dem Autofenster. Adam blinzelte einige Male, während er noch immer kaum Luft bekam, und vernahm dann das Wort Tür. Nicht klar verständlich, aber auch nicht mehr so dumpf wie zuvor. Etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, starrte er die Schemen an seine Beifahrertür an, blinzelte wieder und wieder und erkannte schließlich – Leo. </p><p>Leo, der wild gestikulierte und irgendetwas von einer Tür rief und Adam verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie er den Knopf, der seine Türen entsperrte, auf seiner Mittelkonsole fand, konnte Adam selbst nicht erklären, wahrscheinlich war auch dies ein Reflex. </p><p>Wieder knallte es, als Leo lautstark die Tür hinter sich zu warf und sich ächzend auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ. </p><p>Mit großen Augen starrte Adam ihn an und erkannte doch rein gar nichts. Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte Leos Konturen, der ihn – besorgt musterte?  Ehe Adam dazu einen Gedanken fassen konnte, donnerte es wieder, noch lauter und viel näher als bisher. Er zuckte zusammen, sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich rasant, während seine Atmung komplett aussetzte. </p><p>Eine warme Hand schloss sich um seine eigene, die er wieder haltsuchend in seinen Oberschenkel vergraben hatte. Panisch schloss er die Augen, um wenigstens etwas von dem Toben um ihn herum ausblenden zu können. </p><p>„Atmen, Adam, du musst atmen.“</p><p>Für Adam klang es eher nach weißem Rauschen, als er nach Luft schnappte und hektisch ein- und ausatmete. Die Augen ließ er dabei fest zusammengekniffen, während Leo sanft über seine Hand strich und dabei seine andere auf Adams Bauch platzierte. Das Gewicht auf seinem Bauch brachte ihn etwas aus dem Konzept, sodass sich seine Atmung minimal verlangsamte.</p><p>„Gut, genau so. Konzentrier' dich auf meine Hand.“ </p><p>Adam spürte, wie Leo leichten Druck auf seinen Bauch ausübte. Die Hand lag schwer und ruhig und versichernd dort und kurz durchzuckten Adam die Erinnerungen von damals. Damals, als Leo ihn bei Gewittern immer wieder beruhigte und die Hand genau an dieser Stelle sein Ankerpunkt gewesen war. Verkrampft atmete Adam weiter, noch immer viel zu schnell, aber er hatte zumindest nicht mehr das Gefühl, an Ort und Stelle zu ersticken. </p><p>Leo redete behutsam auf ihn ein und verstärkte immer wieder den Druck seiner Hand, wenn er vergaß zu atmen. Wie lang Leo hier bei ihm saß, während Adam damit rang, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, konnte er im Nachhinein nicht sagen. Gefühlt waren es Stunden, in denen Leo sanft mit ihm sprach, ihn immer wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt holte, wenn es draußen  lauter wurde. </p><p>Das Gewitter klang schließlich langsam ab, bis nur noch das gleichmäßige Trommeln des Regens von der zuvor noch lärmenden Geräuschkulisse übrig war. </p><p>„Sehr gut, Adam, du machst das super. Langsam ein und aus, genau so.“ </p><p>Adam hielt sich an Leos Worten fest, die er mittlerweile klar und deutlich verstehen konnte. Einatmen, Pause, ausatmen. Einatmen, Pause, ausatmen. Einatmen, Pause, ausatmen. Wieder und wieder, bis auch sein Herzschlag irgendwann langsamer wurde. </p><p>„Es ist vorbei, Adam. Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen.“</p><p>Aufmunternd übte Leo noch ein letztes Mal sanft Druck auf Adams Bauch aus und zog seine Hand schließlich zurück.</p><p>Adam schluckte schwer, als er vorsichtig blinzelnd seine Augen öffnete. Zunächst erkannte er außer verschwommenen, grauen Schlieren überhaupt nichts, weswegen er noch einige Male blinzelte. Der Himmel über ihnen war inzwischen tatsächlich wieder unter der Wolkendecke zu erahnen, die Gewitterwolken waren abgezogen. Erleichtert ließ Adam sich tiefer in seinen Sitz sinken und blickte automatisch in seinen Schoß. Verwundert erkannte er Leos Hand, mit der dieser noch immer seine eigene Hand festhielt. Hitze schoss ihm in die Wangen, als er sich Leo zu wandte, der ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf prüfend ansah. Sein Blick war dabei noch immer voller Sorge, die Haare lagen platt halb getrocknet auf seinem Kopf. Die Kleidung klebte eng an seinem Körper, was Adam überrascht zu Kenntnis nahm.</p><p>„Scheiße, du bist ja völlig durchnässt.“ Seine Stimme klang kratzig, weswegen er sich räusperte. „Leo. verdammt.“</p><p>Der lachte allerdings nur ungläubig. „Adam, um mich musst du dir echt keine Sorgen machen. Bin ja nicht aus Zucker.“ </p><p>„Warum bist du überhaupt so nass und warum bist du hier?“ Hilflos zuckte Adam mit den Schultern und schaffte es nicht, Zusammenhänge herzustellen. </p><p>„Wir waren verabredet, schon vergessen?“ </p><p>Ehe Adam hätte reagieren können, fuhr Leo allerdings unbeirrt fort: </p><p>„Du kamst nicht und dann hab' ich gesehen, was draußen los ist und bin runter – hatte einfach kein gutes Gefühl. Dann hab' ich dein Auto hier stehen sehen und bin hingerannt, du warst hier drin, aber die Türen waren verriegelt.“ Das leichte Zittern in Leos Stimme verriet Adam, dass dieser nicht so abgeklärt war, wie er gerade tat. Ein wohliges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Leo hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht und natürlich den richtigen Riecher gehabt. </p><p>„Naja, und als du dann endlich aufgesperrt hattest, war ich klitschnass und jetzt sitzen wir hier“, beendete Leo kurzerhand seine Ausführungen. </p><p>Adam konnte nicht anders, als Leo stumm anzusehen. Er schluckte hart, als er in das inzwischen wieder so vertraute Gesicht blickte und spürte ein Ziehen in seiner Brust, bittersüß und schwer. Leo, der mal wieder zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen war, der ihm geholfen hatte und den er so sehr vermisst hatte, dass er sich manchmal fragte, wie er das überhaupt ausgehalten hatte. Dass sie sich inzwischen näher zueinander gelehnt hatten, bekam Adam nur am Rande mit. Da waren Leos blaue Augen, die ihm weich und besorgt entgegenblickten, Leos Lippen, die zu einem beruhigenden Lächeln verzogen waren und feine Grübchen, die sich deswegen auf seiner stoppeligen Wange formten.</p><p>In Adams Kopf war nur noch Platz für Leo, Leo, Leo.</p><p>Das Zucken seiner eigenen Hand ließ ihn zurückschrecken. Adams Blick wanderte abermals nach unten auf ihre noch immer verschränkten Hände. Leo räusperte sich leise und zog seine Hand dann zurück.  </p><p>„Ich hab Bier im Kofferraum“, durchbrach Adam  plötzlich die Stille.</p><p>Leo sah ihn erst überrascht an, dann lachte er auf. Herzlich und etwas ungläubig und Adam wünschte sich, dieses Lachen häufiger zu hören.</p><p>„Wir hatten ja eigentlich was vor, und Bier kann man da definitiv brauchen“, schmunzelte er schließlich und wandte sich zum Aussteigen, verharrte dann aber und drehte sich nochmal zu Adam um.</p><p>„Geht's?“</p><p>Ein Wort, völlig ausreichend. Ein bestätigendes Lächeln schlich sich auf Adams Lippen, als er nickte. Er atmete nochmal tief durch, zog den Zündschlüssel ab und öffnete die Autotür. Frische Luft strömte ihm entgegen, als er schließlich ausstieg. Leo hatte sich das Bier bereits unter den Arm geklemmt und bedeutete Adam, sich zu beeilen.</p><p>„Es regnet immer noch, na komm schon.“ </p><p>Unsicher folgte er Leo, seine Beine fühlten sich wackliger an, als er gedacht hätte. Leo sagte nichts dazu, ging aber langsam und bedachte ihn immer wieder mit einem prüfenden Seitenblick. Die zwei Stockwerke zu Leos Wohnung gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, was allerdings nicht unangenehm war.</p><p>In Leos Wohnung angekommen, schälte sich Adam aus seiner feuchten Jacke und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie verklebt er eigentlich war. Er verzog missbilligend das Gesicht, er hasste es, wie sehr er bei Panikattacken immer schwitzte. Auch die Schuhe kickte er sich von den Füßen, als er Leos warmen Blick auffing.</p><p>„Ich hol dir Klamotten, du kannst schon mal duschen gehen. Das Bad ist links, aber das weißt du ja.“ </p><p>Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, war Leo bereits verschwunden. Adam hätte gern mit ihm diskutiert, dass er noch immer nass bis auf die Knochen war und selbst eine Dusche vertragen könnte aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war er Leo in diesem Moment einfach nur dankbar dafür, dass der sich um ihn kümmerte. Ergeben trotte er ins Bad und blieb zunächst unschlüssig vor der Dusche stehen. Seufzend zog er sich schließlich seinen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover über den Kopf, als es an die angelehnten Tür klopfte.</p><p>„Hier, hab' dir was zusammengesucht. Handtücher kannst du dir einfach aus dem Regal nehmen.“ Leo  legte die Kleidungsstücke auf dem geschlossenen Klodeckel ab und sah Adam unverwandt an. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Adam den Eindruck, dass Leos Blick an seiner Brust hängen geblieben war, aber dieser Moment war genauso schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war. Leo vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen, während er sich keinen Zentimeter wegbewegte.</p><p>„Danke“, murmelte Adam schließlich und fuhr sich unsicher mit einer Hand durch die feuchten Haare. </p><p>Leo lächelte ihn zaghaft an, „Kein Ding. Wenn du noch was brauchst, sag Bescheid, ich lass' dich mal allein.“ Damit zog er die Badezimmertür leise hinter sich ins Schloss. Seufzend zog sich Adam  komplett aus, legte ein dunkelgrünes Handtuch aus dem besagten Regal zur Seite und stellte sich schließlich in die geräumige Dusche.</p><p>Die Dusche tat Adam wirklich gut, seine noch immer verhärteten Muskeln entspannten sich unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl merklich. Gründlich seifte er sich mit Leos Duschgel ein und unter anderen Umständen hätte er sicher mehr auf den vertrauten Geruch geachtet, aber gerade wollte er einfach nur die  - zumindest sichtbaren - Überreste der letzten Stunde loswerden. Viel Zeit ließ er sich dabei nicht, schließlich wollte Leo sicher auch noch ins Bad. Es dauerte er nicht lang, bis er das Wasser wieder abstellte und begann, sich fertig zu machen. </p><p>Kurz sah er sich die Sachen, die Leo ihm gegeben hatte – ein einfaches weißes Shirt, eine dunkelgraue Jogginghose und eine schwarze Boxershorts – genauer an. Sein Blick blieb an der Boxershorts hängen und ließ ihn schlucken. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig intim an, als er sie anzog. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd verbat er sich jeden weiteren Gedanken in diese Richtung, er war ohnehin ziemlich erschlagen und diese seltsamen Gedanken brauchte er gerade jetzt wirklich nicht. Als Adam schließlich komplett umgezogen war, warf er seine eigene Kleidung achtlos in den Wäschekorb und verließ das Bad. </p><p>Im Wohnzimmer angekommen saß Leo bereits umgezogen auf dem gemütlichen Sofa. Eine dicke Decke lag neben ihm, während auf dem kleinen Tisch zwei dampfende Teller und das Bier standen.</p><p>Überrascht hielt Adam inne.</p><p>„Du hast gekocht?“, fragte er ungläubig und zeigte dabei auf die Teller.</p><p>Leo nickte, „Vorhin schon, hab's nur nochmal warm gemacht. Na komm, mach's dir gemütlich.“,  dabei deutete er einladend auf das Sofa und lehnte sich etwas zurück.</p><p>„Okay“, murmelte Adam noch immer perplex und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Willst du nicht auch duschen?“, fragte er dann, während er die Decke zur Seite schob und sich neben Leo setzte.</p><p>„Ne, ich hab' mich umgezogen und bin so gut wie neu. Was hältst du von 'nem Actionfilm?“,wechselte Leo ganz beiläufig das Thema.</p><p>Adam nickte nur und griff nach einem der Nudelteller. Als er den ersten Bissen gegessen hatte, bemerkte er, dass er tatsächlich ziemlichen Hunger hatte.</p><p>Kurz blickte er zu Leo, der konzentriert auf der Fernbedienung herumdrückte und dabei bemüht unbeteiligt wirkte. Die Anspannung in Leos Schultern verrieten ihn allerdings.</p><p>„Danke“, nuschelte Adam schließlich erneut zwischen zwei Bissen, „für das Essen und für vorhin.“ Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu Leo, während er herunterschluckte. Leo sah ihn einfach nur an, die Lippen etwas zusammengekniffen und mit diesen Fältchen zwischen den Augenbrauen, die er immer dann bekam, wenn er überlegte. Bevor Adam irgendwie hätte reagieren können,  lehnte Leo sich zu ihm hinüber und zog ihn in eine ungelenke Umarmung. Mit einer Hand hielt Adam den Teller fest, während er den anderen um Leos Mitte schlang. Sanft fuhr Leo ihm über den Rücken, hielt ihn dabei fest an sich gedrückt und obwohl ihre Position alles andere als bequem war, fühlte sich das hier unfassbar gut an. </p><p>Leos Atem streifte sein Ohr als er „Immer, Adam“, flüsterte und ihn noch einmal kurz fester an sich zog. Adam seufzte tonlos, während Leo sich vorsichtig von ihm löste, unsicher auf seine Unterlippe biss und schließlich wieder etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen herstellte. </p><p>Die Hitze, die wieder in Adams Gesicht aufstieg, brachte ihn dazu, sich wieder dem Fernseher zuzuwenden. Leo verstand einmal mehr wortlos, was Adam eigentlich meinte, aber nicht sagen konnte und startete den Film. Er war stumpf und eignete sich perfekt, um sich einfach berieseln zu lassen. Letztlich wäre es aber auch egal gewesen, was Leo eingeschaltet hätte, da Adam sich sowieso kaum noch konzentrieren konnte. </p><p>Zwischen ihm und Leo lagen nur wenige Zentimeter, was ihn mehr aus dem Konzept brachte, als es sollte. Um sich abzulenken, aß er weiter und starrte auf die flimmernden Bilder vor ihm. Nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte, nahm er einen Schluck vom Bier und zog schließlich die Decke zu sich, um sich zuzudecken. Sie war weich und unglaublich gemütlich, was Adam wohlwollend zu Kenntnis nahm, als er sich tiefer in das Polster sinken ließ. </p><p>Alles um ihn herum roch nach Leo und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend erlaubte Adam es sich, das auch vollkommen wahrzunehmen. Der Stoff des T-Shirts, was er trug, war weich und schmiegte sich fast schon etwas zu eng an seine Haut, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er zog die Decke dichter an sein Gesicht und atmete den Geruch von frisch gewaschener Wäsche und Leos ganz eigenen karamellig-herben Duft tief ein. Wärme und der wohlige Geruch umfingen Adam komplett. Seine Augen wurden immer schwerer und er bemerkte, wie er immer wieder kurz einnickte. Hier einzuschlafen wäre keine sonderlich gute Idee, aber Adam war so unglaublich müde und alles, was er noch wahrnahm, war Leo. </p><p>Eigentlich sollte Adam sich jetzt zwingen aufzustehen. Heute war schon viel zu viel vorgefallen, über das sie reden sollten und nun hier zu bleiben, wäre  nur eine Sache mehr auf dieser endlos langen Liste. Bis zu ihm nach Hause war es schließlich nicht wirklich weit, außerdem war er kein Kind mehr, das ohne die Nähe zu Leo nicht richtig einschlafen konnte. Er packte das schon und Leo hatte heute wirklich genug für ihn getan. Dabei sollte er noch einen Witz machen, Leo kurz umarmen und dann einfach fahren. </p><p>Aber wenn Adam ganz ehrlich zu sich war, war er nun einmal unfassbar erschöpft und wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte hier bei Leo bleiben, an seiner Seite einschlafen und sich keine Gedanken um den nächsten Tag machen müssen. Denn ja, Leos Nähe half ihm, gerade nach einer Panikattacke. Schon immer, daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Also gab Adam den inneren Kampf mit sich selbst auf, den er sowieso schon längst verloren hatte, und lehnte sich an Leos Schulter, die Decke noch immer fest um sich geschlungen.</p><p>„Danke, Leo.“</p><p>Wie viele Male er sich heute schon bei ihm bedankt hatte, wusste Adam nicht mehr – genug würde es ohnehin niemals sein. Er schloss die Augen und spürte, wie Leo ihm vorsichtig durch die Haare fuhr. Behutsam und sanft und so sehr Leo, dass Adam nicht anders konnte, als wohlwollend zu brummen.</p><p>Leo lachte leise, während er weiter vorsichtig Adams Haare durch seine Finger gleiten ließ.</p><p>Zufrieden rutschte Adam etwas weiter nach unten und schmiegte seinen Kopf schließlich an Leos Brust. Die Wärme, die von dessen Oberkörper ausging, war unfassbar angenehm und beruhigend. Adam zog die Decke etwas höher und deckte damit auch Leo zu einem Großteil zu, der ihm daraufhin nur einen Arm um die Schulter schlang und ihn festhielt. So nah waren sie sich ewig nicht mehr gewesen und Adam wusste, dass ihm das morgen unangenehm sein würde, aber jetzt gerade war ihm das egal. Leo war hier und solange er ihn ließ, würde Adam nicht mehr weggehen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Diese Tension zwischen Leo und Adam macht mich noch fertig.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>